This invention applies to parachutes for any use which have controls influencing speed of descent and trajectory. Guided parachutes and those which can reduce their impact velocity are known. De Haven, U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,088 has a system for reducing the landing impact of a parachute for a person. Two risers have been used to allow a parachutist to steer. Two retraction devices have been connected, one each, to the risers. These operate just before landing to soften the landing impact. Reliable and accurate means for activating retraction devices at a particular height above the ground are known. A design of rigging to allow steering and concommitantly to incorporate a singular mechanism for reducing the the descent velcity at impact with the ground is not known. This invention is a parachute system that allows steering during descent and reduced ground impact velocity with that velocity reduction being achieved by a singular mechanism. This invention has a completely integrated system including retractor, pressurizing device and ground sensor.